Christmas
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are preparing Christmas by making memories with their three kids
1. chapter 1

Thin rays of sunlight slowly disappeared behind thickening grey clouds looming over Brooklyn. Lowering his head until his jaw gently met the top of Eddie's head moving to kiss her blond hair. Their fingers interlocked the wedding rings moving together.

While Eddie slept soundly cradled against Jamie's warm body he watched her thoughtfully married now four years. He rested his head against hers eyes captured on their wedding picture hanging up. Eddie beaming in the photo dressed in white with her blond hair pressed straight. They held each other eyes only on each other.

In his arms Eddie shifted coming out of a deep sleep looking up at him with a tired smile. "Hey morning did you sleep," Jamie whispered moving to give her a soft kiss as his arms snaked around her tightly resting on the small of her back.

"Yeah I did, slept very well..how about you.." Eddie replied after they broke apart laying her head back on his shoulder but leaving her eyes on his dreamy blue ones. Smiling at Jamie's hand cupping under her chin to lift, Eddie closed her eyes as he leaned in their lips brushing together slowly.

Giggles erupted from their bedroom door forcing the two apart still holding each other while turning to their open bedroom door. Standing just inside their bedroom four year old Mikayla an energetic ball of fire ball and spitting image of her mother with thin blond hair hair and piercing blue eyes . Standing beside her three year old Maria one arm hugging a teddy bear tightly against her chest. The curious thee year old constantly asked questions often spending her time looking through books or building something. Their last child two year old Joseph Xavier named after lost uncle Joe and grandfather Frank took more after his father, curly blond napped hair and sparkling blue eyes often found following his daddy.

"Hey girls..hey buddy you're up early come here.." Jamie opened his arms smiling at the kids as they ran to the bed each giggling being lifted up between them after a hug and kiss from daddy. The minute Jamie put his son down Joseph squirmed his body back onto his dad's lap

The girls already started talking more Mikayla then her sister arms raised in innocent excitement. "And at school we're going to meet Santa Clause! He's going to come because Miss Kris says we've been really good and Santa only comes for children who are good." Eddie smiled at her daughter the gleam of a childhood faith without any proof left a warm feeling.

"Well that's exciting Mikayla. Speaking of Santa let's go see how many more days until Christmas. " Jamie carried Joseph the little boy whining at his father's attempt to set him aside. With Eddie's help the girls came off their bed following a few steps behind Eddie in back heading downstairs to the kitchen. A calendar hung low off the wall, a red circle around the 25th. Taking the market down Jamie handed it to Maria counting with them as she tapped the marker against each day.

Mikayla looked up at her father wide eyed her lips tightly pressed together disapprovingly a look she inherited from her mother. "14 more days that's no fair..it's so long."

"I know it feels long honey but we're going to make it fly faster. Come sit down for breakfast and while I cook mommy and I have a surprise for you.." Eddie turned to give Jamie a narrow eyes look raising one eyebrow to silent question him. Jamie only smiled walking to the table helping the kids into their seats. He unplugged his phone left to charge overnight scrolling through his playlist until he found the song.

March of the wooden soldiers played a family tradition they started when Eddie and Jamie first started dating, one of the traditions Frank and Mary did year after year with their kids. "Those are the soldiers," Mikayla announced moving her head side to side mimicking soldiers walking.

"Good job Mikayla.." Jamie praised taking out an envelope from the drawer to place in front of the kids. Mikayla and Maria opened it together, pulling out tickets containing a picture of Santa and Radio City music hall.

"Santa!!" Joseph clapped excitedly recognizing the man in red with a white beard and large smiles do.

"We see the Christmas show daddy like on tv," Maria looked up showing off her sparkling blue eyes twinkling hopefully. They saw commercials for the Radio City Christmas Spectacular on television

"That's right," Jamie smiled. "That's very good. We'll go to a fancy restaurant after and see the window at Saks. But only if you are very good."

The girls jumped out of their seats rushing to hug their dad. "Thank you daddy.." In his own seat Joseph clapped not one to left out.

"You will all three have to be on your best behavior because this is a very special trip that only kids who listen can go on. It's a special treat for you guys," Eddie warned eyeing them. .

"We will mommy we promise.." Maria batted her eyes innocently smiling. Eddie only shook at her head knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"Okay, now go and get ready for school," Jamie replied. "I'll drop you both off."

Without so much as a protest from the girls they headed upstairs leaving Jamie and Eddie in the kitchen with Joseph. The two year old laughed smashing cheerios in his hands."You too, Joey," Eddie replied. "You're going to day care today so Mommy can go Christmas shopping."

Opening his hands so the cheerios dropped joe scrunched his face, eyes filling with tears. "No no daddy.." joe put both arms up to be lifted out.

"Daddy's got to work buddy but I'll come home later to play with you okay," Jamie replied. 'I'ts only for a few hours."

Joe's bottom lip shook keeping his arms up. "Daddy...hug..pease.." he whimpered voice wavering doing anything he could think of to stop his daddy from leaving. He batted his long eyelashes blue eyes brimming with hot tears.

"Okay, a big hug now...one-two- three..big hug!"

Joe moved his arms around Jamie quickly not letting go crying softly. Eddie sighed hating to see their son upset and glad they didn't have a hard time with the girls."He'll be okay once we get him there," Eddie replied. "Come here, Joey. Remember to be a good boy for Santa."

Placing one gentle kiss with one last hug for his son Jamie reluctantly handed him over to Eddie. "No no want daddy.." joe turned around wailing again watching Jamie leave to drop the girls off.Once Jamie was gone, Joe settled down.

He dropped the girls off walking in giving hugs before heading to work. Both girls went into their classrooms excitedly announcing their big news to their teacher. Smiling Jamie watched for a minute turning to leave happy seeing the smiles on his girl's faces.

"Hey Captain.." Jamie greeted Renzulli on the desk walking into the 12th precinct stopping for a minute to chat.

Renzulli looked up from the paperwork by his officers trying to organize it glad for a break. "Hey Harvard how are things going kid? How are Eddie and the little munchkins?"

Jamie smiled, "They're getting so big and the girls look more and more like Eddie every day. We're taking them to see the Christmas show at Radio City. They were so excited when we told them."

"That's a great show the kids are going to love it. Marie and I took our boys when they were little and they loved it.

He went to change checking in with Eddie to make sure joe was okay before starting tour. The holidays seemed to bring out every perp that afternoon keeping Jamie busy and sending him home barely able to stand. He walked in the house slowly favoring his left ankle. "Jamie" Eddie exclaimed. "What happened? Are you okay?

He forced a smile, "perp tried to outrun me do you believe that. Im fine Eddie just jammed my ankle chasing after him and caught him by the way."

"Well, sit down and I'll get some ice!" Eddie rushed to fix it. She hated to see him hurting.

"Thats cause i didn't have my best partner with me.. Its to quiet where are the kids," Jamie asked taking a seat on the couch elevating his foot. As a training Sergeant one of his responsibilities were to train new rookies on the street.

"I don't know," Eddie laughed. "I haven't seen them..." she gave a nonchalant glance at the blankets.

"Thats a shame Eddie because i need their help catching someone but guess we'll have to do it ourselves.." Jamie sighed.Jamie heard Joey begin to laugh under the sheets. "Here he is...I have one of them."

He lifted joe tickling the squirming boy. Maria and Mikayla snuck up to them laughing as they climbed up on the couch. "Its a good thing you guys are here. Daddy needs your help."

"Yeah?" Maria asked. "You need us to help"

Smiling Jamie slipped a book out of his pocket the gingerbread man. "I need your help finding him okay? Uncle Danny said he came into our house."

"He did?" Mikayla asked. "To get ate?"

"Well he didn't know it was a house of cops so he thought he'd be safe but look at how many people he got away from even Uncle Danny.." Jamie told them holding all three kids while reading.

When Eddie came back with ice for Jamie's ankle she found all the kids cuddling against him listening to him read. She kissed him softly, "Here, this will help the swelling. Okay, guys, you ready to go look for the gingerbread man?"

"Yeah mommy even Uncle Danny couldn't get him. Wait until we tell grandpa and pop..come on Maria" Mikayla jumped off the couch leading her siblings while Eddie tended to Jamie.

"That ought to keep them busy for a while, probably only a little though," Eddie laughed. "Do you want to do anything in particular for dinner tonight?"

"Well its cold out we can either cook or just order in and watch a movie..We can have a family night tonight," Jamie moved an arm around her waist slowly smiling at Eddie moving closer.

"Pizza and a movie," Jamie replied. "Sausage and peppers for us, plain for them?"

"Sounds good now tell me where else your hurting. I saw it in your face when you moved Jamie..what did you do tackle him.." Eddie sighed at him.

"yes pretty much , and he swiped me pretty good. Guy was bigger and and hard as an ox. Jamie replied. "My side and m back both hurt it was like hitting a brick wall and he barely moved."

Shaking her head at him Eddie pulled up Jamie's shirt to check. "I may have to talk with Captain Renzulli about retraining you on foot chases. "

"Might have a talk with him about going on a desk. I love being out on the street but I have to think about you and the kids now," Jamie suggested. "We have three kids, we want to round the family out, it's not time for me to get sick."

"Good idea and I'm sure Renzulli will understand. now stay still and rest," Eddie laid against him gently taking extra ice to put on his side holding him gently avoiding contact with his ribs.

Eddie kissed Jamie's head as the kids came running out of the room. "We found it, we found it!"

"Wow let me see guys that was fast. You guys are really great detectives.." Jamie enveloped their kids on his lap opening the gingerbread revealing little gingerbread men inside.

"Oh...cookies!" Mikayla smiled.'After dinner can we have it?"

Jamie's eyes twinkled at his daughter "sure honey we can make hot chocolate and watch movies after dinner sound good. "

"Yes!" Maria smiled. 'Yes! Be fun!"

Wrapping his arms around the three kids kissing each of their heads listening to the older two talk about school. At five they ordered pizza picking a Disney movie to watch, the kids curling up to their parents. .Jamie stayed on the couch elevating his ankle, his ankle still swollen and his back achy. Eddie kept the kids from climbing all over him.

After the first movie Eddie went into the kitchen to make chocolate turning by the window in time to see white flakes falling. "Mikayla, Maria Joe come look out the back door."

Three sets of footsteps ran to the door towards their mother joining her by the back door, 'What Mommy?

Smiling eddie took them to the back door opening it so they could see the snow falling. "Its snowing outside."

"Snowing!" they smiled and clapped their hands beaming with joy.

It was Eddie's turn to hug her kids watching their eyes light up at the snow falling enjoying the smiles on their faces.

The house creaked quietly with a rising sun coming up behind the following morning. Jamie snuggled into Eddie sleepily moving his hand over her stomach his breath warm on the back of her neck. "Don't get to comfy," Eddie grumbled. "We are taking the kids to the city today remember."

Jamie let out a small breath kissing the back of her neck. "Yeah i remember show starts at 2 so we should be there by 1. "

"Do you want to skate today too or just do dinner after the show?"

"We can take them another day to skate and see the village it would be to much to in one day and will give us an excuse to go back," Jamie whispered. "We can do dinner though in the city somewhere."

"Okay, I'll get the girl's dresses ironed then...help out with breakfast please?"

With one movement Jamie moved onto his elbow over Eddie smiling. "Of course can i get a good morning kiss first?" Eddie obliged him with a kiss and a cuddle before getting out of bed to start their busy day. Joey was the only one awake.

Satisfied with that Jamie checked on the kids smiling at Joe. "Hey buddy your up early.. come here big boy."

Joey hugged Jamie, "I did pee pee in my bed..."

When Jamie checked he noticed the wet patch in Joe's blanket. "Okay lets get you in a bath then daddy will change your sheets okay? " Bouncing his son a little smiling at the little boy Jamie started the tub.

Joe was trying hard to train but sometimes, especially at night, he made mistakes.

"Do you remember where we're going today," Jamie asked softly helping his son.

"See show," he replied. 'See Santa show! Joey good boy."

Smiling Jamie laughed lifting joe out wrapping him in a towel. "Thats right," Jamie kissed his head carrying the two year old into his room putting fresh clothes on before changing the bed. By the time they got downstairs twenty minutes later Eddie was heading back up.

"Hey,little guy, you got up and dressed early huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Mommy.." joe reached his arms out happily going to her giving big hugs. Smiling Jamie slipped into the kitchen starting breakfast and coffee.

At noon, Jamie and Eddie put the coats on the kids and headed to the subway to go see the how Eddie held the girls hands while Jamie carried Joe. .Mikayla talked non stop the entire trip sitting with her sister by the window. "That says union it starts with a u.." she only received small nods sitting on Eddie until they arrived.

"Oh, Daddy, Mommy look!" Maria exclaimed speaking up from her shell for the first time that day.

They walked through Rockefeller center a shortcut to Radio City lined with angels leading up to the large skating rink. "You see how big it is," Eddie lifted her for a better view.

"Yes it's the biggest best every!" Mikayla cheered.

Chuckling Eddie followed Jamie down the street getting in line with both girls. Security guards waited inside checking bags and waving people through metal detectors."Mommy why that?" Mikayla asked as they went through.

"Its just to keep us safe honey its okay.." Eddie assured taking their hands walking them into an open lobby. A crystal chandelier hung overhead reflecting lights from the banister, concessions on either side selling goods and food.All three kids were mesmerized by the size and the beauty quietly looking around while Jamie got popcorn and soda leafing them to their seats in the middle.

While they waited the kids munched on popcorn quietly looking at the stage bottom draped in red with green wreaths. To their right a secret door opened showing a man sitting in front of his organ playing."Daddy..." Joey was scared and he held on tight. It was a little overwhelming for him.

"Its okay buddy look he's playing that large organ all by himself.." Jamie held joe until the man stopped replaced by a band coming from a trapdoor onstage singing christmas carols.A spot light shone to the left stage showing Santa walking out laughing while he waved at the crowd.

Joey hid his face, anything that might make him go and bother him...he got scared.Spotlights flashed on either side showing Santa's dancing as they came down.

Santa waved at the girls before jumping on stage joining the other Santa Clauses in their dance. Mikayla giggled eyes twinkling when she looked up at her mom. Eddie loved the sound and the look on her baby's face. It was pure joy

"Mommy look at Santa.." Maria was on the edge of her seat not taking her eyes off the stage laughing. "Look daddy.."

"I see him honey," Jamie smiled. "Sit back and watch the show now."

Maria sat back reaching for the popcorn clapping when Santa finished. The curtain raised showing the Rockets driving around in a NY double decker past famous NY scenery. Joey started to clap seeing the Brooklyn Bridge. grandpa!"

Jamie beamed hugging Joe, "thats right buddy grandpa lives over the Brooklyn Bridge." Eddie smiled at Joey. He was the cutest. The bus rolled past Harlem, Union Square through Madison Square Park arriving at Times Square where they got out lined up and kicked high.

After the show Eddie led them to the exit holding both girl's hands listening to them chatter on about the show. "Come on daddy and i have another surprise.."Mikayala and Maria held hand watching Jamie and Eddie wide eyed.

They only smiled not wanting to give away the surprise leading them back up the avenue to american girl. Stopping in front Eddie looked at the three kids "you may each pick out one item then we'll go upstairs to eat lunch."

Joey looked up at Jamie..."No dolly for Joey..." he wasn't sure about that. "Joey no dolly..."

"Okay buddy you don't have to pick out a doll but I bet if you may find something you like here. Want to stay with daddy until your sisters find a doll and clothes," Jamie lifted his son up.

"Yes," Joey replied. "Help sissy find doll." Joe toddled over and pointed at a pretty doll.

Maria walked away from her brother to check the dolls on her own. "That doll is pretty joe .." Mikayla said coming over to him.

"Look Mommy doll..." Joey smiled. "Pretty hair doll..." Joey loved his mother's hair

"She does look like mommy joe..mommy id like this one joe picked her out she looks like you "

"Oh, that's a pretty doll" Eddie smiled. 'You can pick out one outfit for her too."

Jamie went to Eddie's side putting an arm around her watching the girls carefully pick out an outfit, put it back only to take it off the hook again . "Look at their faces Eddie they are so happy."

"I love to make our kids happy," Jamie replied giving her a kiss. "And you. You are in your element being their mother."

Eddie smiled leaning against him greeting the kids when they came back showing off the dolls they picked.They headed upstairs to lunch, the girls with their dolls, Joey holding onto Jamie.The waitress grinned taking them to a booth in the back retrieving two high chairs for the dolls. "Here you go sweeties.."

"Thank you' Mikayla spoke up. She was the most outgoing'

Maria only smiled shyly holding the door whispering thank you as the waitress passed out menus walking away to let them decide. "Mommy she is sitting in the high chair like a big girl."

"Yes she is!" Eddie replied. "She's being a good girl like my Mikayla and my Maria..."

Clutching her doll Maria moved closer to Eddie smiling, batting her eyes. "Mommy may i have chocolate milk please?"

"Of course you can. you can all have chocolate milk!"

Joe made a face at his sister for asking to have chocolate drink, "soda mommy it good pease just one mommy." Jamie smirked over his son's head at Eddie letting her handle it. In return Eddie shook her head making a face at him.

"Okay you can have only one glass then you can have either chocolate milk, regular milk or water.." Eddie told him softly. She sat back listening to the girls talking about their dolls happily.

Following their yearly tradition of taking the kids to see Santa Jamie and Eddie took Mikayla, Maria and Joey to the mall the following day. "Remember to tell Santa only two things because he has a lot of other kids to think about," Eddie said helping the kids out.

Smiling Jamie lifted Maria out making sure Eddie had her while he took Joe out. "Walk daddy.." Joe said, walking to Maria reaching for her hand. "Joe walk with Maria yes?"

"Okay.." Maria agreed holding her brother's hand walking a few steps to the left. Mikayla smiled holding both parent's hands happy to have them all to herself. They walked in all together breathing in fragrances from Macy's and Bath and Body Works, popcorn butter from a kiosk.

"Mommy can we get popcorn," Mikayla asked watching the vendor hand a bag of popcorn to an older boy.

"We'll see lambchop first let's meet Santa which way is he.." Eddie said. She turned to check a sign pointing them in the direction of Santa Clause.

To their left Maria and Joe walked a few steps ahead oblivious to the crowds of people walking past them on both sides. "Look Joey bunnies.." Maria exclaimed on front of the pet store. Letting out a small squeal at them in the window Maria pulled her brother to the store.

As the crowd dispersed Eddie turned to check on their younger kids widening her eyes when she didn't see them. "Maria? Joey? They're not here.. Jamie we have to find them you know it only takes a second for something to happen," Eddie insisted.

"I know baby* he sighed and picked Mikayla up.

Eddie scanned the mall again hoping to see her babies taking out her phone. "There's a security guard lets file a report."

They went to the guard and described the kids and where they last seen them. Eddie was starting to panic. "I will have them make an announcement and we will search for your kids. Is there any place you think they might go.." the guard questioned keeping his tone calm.

"To see Santa? We were at the toy store so..."

"Okay why don't you start there while i search the play area. If we find them there will be an announcement.." the guard assured.Eddie took a deep breath and held onto Jamie and Mikayla tight. They began to search the mall.

They stopped in the candy store first finding a sales clerk. "Excuse me have you seen these!two kids come in.." Jamie showed a picture he kept in his wallet.

"no kids that little who come in with no adult we would call security immediately. That's our policy I'm sorry but I'll keep an eye out for them Mister..." The clerk replied softly a mother herself.

Sighing quietly Jamie pocketed the photo heart sinking. "Thank you. If you do see them please call security and keep them here." Holding Eddie in his arms Jamie left the store looking in both directions sighing. "Lets keep going..." he said. Eddie was scared, her kids we gone. They could be anywhere. They kept looking every store the kids might be hearts sinking more as they didn't find them.

The kids, and their new bunny friend, were being escorted to the NYPD command booth manned by Sergeant Renzulli. Maria gave the bunny a smile looking up seeing Renzulli. "Uncle Zulli look we have bunny."

"Wow its cute i got them. Want to come with uncle renzulli to see grandpa? Tell me about your bunny." They babbled and chatted like nothing was wrong at all as Renzulli walked them out to the car helping the kids in driving into manhattan. When they approached 1pp he flashed his shield.

"I have these two here for the Commissioner, his two youngest grandkids..."

The guard picked up his phone dialing Baker first. "Its officer Rohan i have sergeant renzulli here does he have two grandkids."

"He has six grandkids," Baker replied. "i'll be right down." She hung up the phone using the private elevator to see before bothering Frank busy in a meeting with Garret and Gornley.

Rohan hung up turning to Renzulli. "Baker is coming down to confirm."

"Uncle Zulli, gotta go pee pee," Maria fussed and started to dance.

"Okay hang on sweetie Baker is coming and will take you..." renzulli assured looking up as Baker came out of the elevator

"I can't...gotta go now!" The little ones eyes were wide at the approaching woman.

"Hey you two, what happened, where's your Mommy and Daddy? Baker asked getting down to their level smiling softly. She took a deep breath startled when Maria started to cry. .

"We go see pets and we look back no mommy or daddy. Someone tooked up to uncle Renzulli.." maria tried explaining.

Baker gave a small nod standing back up continuing to smile. "Oh I see...and did you go potty in your pants?" Baker asked. "We'll take you up to grandpa, we'll get you something dry."

Maria sniffled, "up please.. i sowwy tried to hold it.." joe stood back with renzulli cuddling against his leg.

"It's okay..." Baker lifted her. "Come on Joey, let's go find Grandpa ."

Joe looked up at Renzulli "come Uncle zulie see grandpa too pease," his blue eyes widened pleadingly at the older familiar face. Being the youngest Joe only saw Baker a handful of times when he was little.

Renzulli sighed, he hoped this decision wouldn't backfire on him. "Uncle Renzulli has to work but grandpa is wanting to see you guys. Want me to carry you joe," baker interjected. Joe shook his head walking beside the tall Detective's heading back upstairs.

Frank had the doors closed his voice carrying when they arrived. "Thats not what i mean and you know it!"

"Grandpa mad?" Joey asked Maria not used to hearing his grandpa speaking in such a loud tone at family dinner. Maria only smiled taking her little brother's hand a quiet reassurance.

"No grandpa is very worried," baker smiled putting Maria down to open the door and stuck her head inside. "Sorry to interrupt but there are two people who came to see their grandpa."

"Maria, Joe are you two okay? Where are mommy, daddy and Mikayla," Frank hurried to hug them both looking at Baker questioningly why his two youngest grandkids were there alone. From their seats by the desk Garret and Gornley exchanged looks quietly excusing themselves to give Frank time with his family.

Baker sighed , " Sergeant Renzulli brought them in sir that's all I know.."

"Can you give my son a call and let him know they're here safe with grandpa? I'm sure he and Eddie are worried looking for them.." Frank turned to the kids, "Tell grandpa what happened. Why weren't you with mommy and daddy?"

"We go see bunny then mommy and daddy gone. We look grandpa then Uncle Renzulli takes us to see you.." Maria replayed.

Frank kept the kids busy until Jamie and Eddie arrived an hour later. "Maria..Joey.." Eddie made a beeline for their youngest to hug tightly. "You scared mommy so badly don't ever do that again. You know better then to walk away from mommy and daddy."

"Thanks dad.." Jamie said softly grateful that his kids were all safe and together again.

Jamie walked behind Eddie wrapping his arms around her until they fell on the red dress she choose. "Are you ready?" It was the day before Christmas and Eddie wantedto see her father.

"Yes," she smiled. "I want the kids to know Dad like they know yours and have the same relationship. He's their grandpa top and yeah he made a mistake but he paid for it all these years."

He leaned in kissing her cheek. "I do too, come on lets get our little rascals."

The kids were busy coloring pictures for their grandpa Armin at the dining table. Eddie was a little nervous about this. "Those look so nice guys grandpa will love it. Come on lets take the paper and crayons. " Jamie said helping the kids.

"We going to see jail grandpa?" Mikayla asked.

Jamie stopped kneeling in front of his daughter. "We are going to see grandpa Armin honey he is a really nice man okay?"

"I know i see him before and he give us kisses and hugs.," she replied. 'When joey was born."

"Thats grandpa Frank honey we can make a tree for you.." he lifted his daughter giving her a kiss on their way out. She nodded and ran to get her shoes to go out and do new things.

Together Jamie and Eddie got the kids in their seats starting toward the prison a hour and a half ride. Eddie passed back snacks and juices passing the time until they got there.

"Joey don't smash your crackers," Maria scolded her younger brother. 'You're make a huge mess." Joe blew his sister a raspberry continuing to smash the cracker before eating it.

They pulled up to the jail, "Remember kids, you have to listen to the guards okay?

Maria looked out the window shaking her head at the tall bare walls with barbed wire on top. "No go in to scary.."

"It's okay honey," Eddie replied. "You want Mommy to carry you?" she asked stroking her hair.

They walked in as a family and passed through security. They headed upstairs to the visitors room where Armin was waiting. He smiled, the kids had gotten so big."Edit who are these kids the ones i remember were so small," he smiled standing to give her the one hug. "You look great honey..Jamie how are you," Armin and Jamie shook hands firmly.

"Very well Armin how are you?'

"Great thanks.." Armin shook his hand sitting back down so they could talk. "I cant get over how big they got hey do you remember me?"

Mikayla did, "Yes Grandpa, i do but not Joe cause he was too little. Maria and I sawed you last time with mommy and daddy when Joe was just a little baby."

"Thats right you are so smart.." Armin smiled. "Things seem to be going well three beautiful kids."

"I just miss you Daddy" Eddie replied smiling.

Smiling too Armin took her hand subtly so the guards didn't see. "I miss you too baby. "Jamie hated to see his wife in such distress he wanted only happiness for her and not having her father has taken a toll on Eddie.

They talked until the guards announced visiting hours was over. Eddie gave her father a hug taking the girls to use the bathroom "Jamie a quick word please before you leave?"

Jamie nodded and stepped aside with Armin, "everything okay?"

"Yes we don't have long but i wanted to tell you without Eddie hearing. Im going to be getting out early.."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, when is that going to be do you know?"

Armin glanced around dropping his voice, "ill be out for christmas."

"That's wonderful that'll be an amazing gift for Eddie. She really misses you and wants you part of the kid's lives..we both do.." Jamie said.

"Thats why i didn't want to tell her I want it to be a nice surprise. Can you help me," Armin asked quickly knowing their time was running short by looks by the guards to hurry up.

"Of course I can, what do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

"I want to surprise her Christmas morning, ring the bell.." Armin said.

"Of course, we're up by 730, the kids cant stay in bed... She'll be really surprised I'm thinking Eddie should open the door so she sees you first," Jamie nodded thinking out over.

Smiling Armin nodded, "of course they are. Thank you Jamie and especially for taking such good care of Edit."

"She's the love of my life," Jamie told Armin with a smile. "I can't live without her."

"Good ill give you more details once I know more.. I have a meeting with the CO and a judge before I'm released so I'll give you a call after armin shook hands with him following the guard

"Mommy..daddy wake up wake up.." Maria called, climbing up to shake her parents until Jamie stirred..Joey had fed the bunny and was following his sister. They bonded over their ordeal.

"Are you okay Maria," Jamie turned over sleepily lifting his daughter loving the giggle that followed.

"Yes, today Sunday...today skating day" Maria was a good little skater.

In her sleep Eddie smiled, "cant imagine where she gets her great memory. You're right we go ice skating today but let's get some breakfast first."

Maria took Joey's hand and led him down to the kitchen. Mikayla had just gotten up and plopped on her bed."Hey morning Kayla we were just about to come down for breakfast," Eddie said stopping by the open door.

"Okay...gotta go pee pee..." she replied and went tot he bathroom. Eddie started a batch of oatmeal.

Maria helped her brother into his seat taking her own. "Mommy banana please.." She turned around hearing shuffling footsteps of Jamie walking in.

"Okay you can share one with your brother," Eddie replied. She knew she never ate a whole one. "Don't make a face Maria if you want another i will give you one but start with half.." eddie added seeing the crumpled face of her daughter even with her back to them.

"Don't' make faces at Mommy,' Joey said. "Santa coming."

Maria made a face at him instead. "I know Santa is Santa is coming."

"Not if you make butt face.." Mikayla warned. "You're being naughty."

"You said butt face mommy Kayla called me butt face..." Maria tattled in a light whine.

"No I didn't!" Kayla defended.

'I said MAKE butt face!" Jamie was about to lose his temper.

Eddie turned around, "i guess Joey is the only one who wants breakfast and to go ice skating today " Joey was eating his half of the banana and looking totally innocent.

The girls got quiet eating their oatmeal stealing glares at each other. Jamie sighed pouring a cup of coffee meeting Eddie's eyes.

"Here's your breakfast, Jamie,...' Eddie handed him the bowl. "It'll stick to your ribs, you'll be warm."

"Thanks.." he pecked her cheek eating quickly, helping the kids get ready while eddie finished eating.

They took the train in again an hour later, transferring from the R to the F getting off at 42nd st Bryant Park. Lights hung in u shapes across the entire park over tents that took up every inch. Behind them in the middle the ice skating rink with tables around outside for spectators.

"ooh, can we get nuts and hot cocoa? Mikayla asked smelling the hot chestnuts.

"Sure we can get both after ice skating.." Jamie agreed leading them to the line. It was free admission and five to rent so Jamie paid.

Mikayla easily slipped her foot in, "they're fine mom can i go out?"

"Wait for us," Eddie told her softly. Sighing Mikayla brushed her skate over the ice at the entrance holding on while Jamie and got Eddie helped Maria and Joey.

Eddie took charge of Joey, he was small and had no idea how to skate. Jamie was a better skater, he went with the girls. Gloved hands connected the girls stayed exactly by their daddy's side, a cold air hitting their faces.

Maria was their little skater, she loved to glide and fell the wind. Mikayla held onto her daddy's arm tightly slipping a little as they turned. "It's okay, lock your ankles remember?"

Nodding Mikayla tried stumbling backwards about to fall if Jamie didn't catch her."Just go longer strokes, like me," Maria coached.

Mikayla gave a sideways glance watching her sister, stumbling when she tried. Heaving a sigh she stood up trying again this time able to skate a bit."Good girl!" Jamie praised.

"That's the way honey. Daddy's so proud."

"Thanks Maria..." mikayla smiled reaching for to connect their hands and skate together.

Their session was over an hour later. Joey couldn't go as long as the girls could, so Eddie got a table and held him on her lap. "Mommy did you see me skating? Maria helped," Mikayla said before they got go the table.

"I did, you were so good!" Eddie praised. Beaming Mikayla sat between Eddie and Maria, Jamie disappearing to buy hot chocolate and nuts."You see hoe nice it is when you girls take care of each other and don't snipe at each other."

Joey smiled at them from Eddie's lap knowingly, his eyes catching a sudden white flake falling. "Mommy look."

"Oh, look girls, it's snowing...Look Daddy!"

Setting the hot cups down Jamie almost laughed at how perfect this was a happy ending to their fun day.

Jamie walked behind Eddie wrapping his arms around her until they fell on the red dress she choose. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I want the kids to know Dad.

He leaned in kissing her cheek. "I do too, come on lets get our little rascals."

The kids were busy coloring pictures for their grandpa Armin at the dining table. Eddie was a little nervous about this.

"Those look so nice guys grandpa will love it. Come on lets take the paper and crayons. " jamie said helping the kids.

"We going to see jal grandpa?" Mikayla asked.

Jamie stopped kneeling in front of his daughter. "We are going to see grandpa Armin honey he is a really nice man okay?"

"I know i see him before adn he give us kisses and hugs.," she replied. 'When joey was born."

"Thats grandpa Frank honey we can make a tree for you.." he lifted his daughter giving her a kiss on their way out. She nodded and ran to get her showes, sheloves to go out and do new things.

Together Jamie and Eddie got the kids in their seats starting toward the prison a hour and a half ride. Eddie passed back snacks and juices passing the time until they got there.

"Joey don't smah your crackers," Maria scolded her youger brother. 'You're make a huge mess."Joe blew his sister a rasperry continuing to smash the cracker before eating it.

They pulled up to the jail, "Remember kids, you have to listen to the guards okay. Mommy and Daddy are going to be there."

Maria looked out the window shaking her head. "No go in to scary.."

"It's okay honey," Eddie repleid. "You want Mommy to carry you?" she aske stroking her hair.

They walked in as a family and passed through security. They headed upstairs to the visitors room where Armin was waiting. He smiled, the kids had gotten so big.

"Edit who are these kids the ones i remember were so small," he smiled standing to give her the one hug. "You look great honey..jamie how are you?"

"Very well Armin how are you?'

"Great thanks.." Armin shook his hand sitting back down so they could talk. "I cant get over how big they got hey do you remember me?"

Mikayla did, "Yes Grandpa, i do but not Joe cause he was too little.

"Thats right you are so smart.." Armin smiled.

"Things seem to be going well three besutiful kids."

"I just miss you Daddy" Eddie replied smiling.

Smiling too Armin took her hand subtely so the guards didnt see. "I miss you too baby. "

Jamie hated to see his wife in such distress

He wanted only happiness for her

They talked until the guards announced visiting hours was over. Eddie gave her father a hug taking the girls to use the bathroom "jamie a quick word?"

Jamie nodded and stepped aside with Armin, "everything okay?"

"Yes we dont have long but i wanted to tell you without eddie hearing. Im going to be getting out early.."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, when isthat oging to be do you know?"

Armin glanced around dropping his voice, "ill be out for christmas."

"That's wonderful that'll be an amazing gift for Eddie"

"Thats why i didnt want to tell her itll be a nice surprise. Can you help me?"

"Of cours I can, what do you hwave in min?" Jamie asked.

"I want to surprise her Christmas morning, ring the bell.." Armin said.

"Of course, we're up by 730, the kids cant stay in bed..."

Smiling Armin nodded, "of course they are. Thank you Jamie and especially for taking such good care of Edit."

"She's the love of my life," Jamie told Armin with a smile. "I can't live without her."

"Good ill give you more details once im out.." armin shook hands with him following the guard.


	2. Ch 2

Jamie woke Christmas Eve morning slipping out of bed careful not to wake Eddie before it was time. They would head to his father's for both Christmas Eve and Day, attending mass at midnight. Smiling he headed downstairs into the kitchen looking for eggs to make breakfast. While the eggs cooked he started a pot of coffee checking the cell phone left charging. His phone pinged with a message from Danny reminding him to bring the desert.

He flipped the eggs quickly sending a text back to his brother promising to bring Eddie's desert a Serbian pie everyone enjoyed. As he flipped the eggs to check they were cooked footsteps patterned against the wood floor behind. "Morning daddy," Mikayla greeted first skipping across to give her daddy a big hug and kiss followed by her younger siblings.

"Daddy eggs.." Maria took in a deep breath inhaling the smell of her daddy's eggs. Clapping she went to the counter using a step stool and took three napkins to pass out.

"Can you get two more for mommy and daddy too? Thanks Maria," Jamie smiled serving the eggs into separate dishes. Maria liked her in the middle, plain with no ketchup . Mikayla preferred to pour ketchup on top of the eggs no matter how they were cooked and Joe wanted ketchup on the side not touching his eggs.

With the kids served Jamie turned back to the stove making eggs for he and Eddie while the kids are theirs. Eddie walked in a few minutes later, stopping to give kisses and hugs for her kids first then Jamie. "Merry Christmas Eve Eddie.." Jamie smiled.

"You too lambchop," Eddie grinned pecking his lips before reaching for the coffee pot. Laughing Jamie stepped to his left keeping his eyes on the eggs. Once the eggs were slightly browned not burnt Jamie took them off serving them to Eddie and setting with his own plate.

"Mommy what time are we going to grandpa's house," Mikayla asked even after they told her ten times in the past few days.

Eddie finished sipping her coffee setting the cup down to answer. "We're going a little early so we can help grandpa and great grandpa Henry get dinner ready. Jack, Sean and Nicky will be there too so you can play with them." Nodding Mikayla went back to eating breakfast for the moment.

When Jamie finished he cleared his place heading upstairs to shower. Danny would come by to pick him up to visit the cemetery with Frank, Henry and Erin before helping with dinner. He came out to find Eddie waiting on the bed, meeting her halfway. "You okay," she asked eyes locked while buttoning his dress down shirt. She knew how much Jamie missed Joe and his mother having been very close to both.

"Yeah I'm fine Eddie it's the same every year you know? Just want them to know we think about them all the time but even more now. They both loved the holidays, having everyone together the whole family.." Jamie smiled but Eddie saw sadness in his blue eyes.

"You know they're watching over you and the family and are happy.." Eddie finished helping him dress moving her arms around his shoulders hugging him. "Love you," she whispered.

Jamie smiled, "love you too." He hooked his badge onto his pants always keeping it close heading downstairs for his phone. When Danny text he was outside Jamie gave his kids hugs going outside to the awaiting jeep.

"Hey kid.." Danny greeted once Jamie got In also dressed in a button down blue dress shirt with black dress pants. He pulled out staying quiet until they got to the cemetery. Finding a parking spot across the street Danny looked out his window sighing. "This never gets easier."

"Nope.." Jamie shook his head slowly eyes glued on the looming field. Danny looped an arm around his little brother showing quiet support while walking in together to their family spots.

Frank and Henry turned hearing leaves crunching under footsteps giving quiet nods to the two young men. "Dad..pop.." Danny spoke softly stopping to their right ending the line of Reagan men, Erin standing to her father's left eyes brimming red. In her hand she held flowers to decorate the ground.

"They loved this time of year," Frank's voice cracked as memories of his wife and oldest son flooded back. He was answered with only slight nods each person lost in their own thoughts about the members of their family that were no longer here. "Mary looked forward to having everyone over.." frank added. Giving a quiet sigh Erin moved forward setting the flowers between her mom and Joe's grave, taking a bunch out for her grandma.

Henry gently touched the stone to his late wife's grave giving a gentle kiss before moving along the row to his daughter in law and oldest grandson. Eyes wet Frank joined his daughter paying his respects to his late wife and oldest son.

Danny and Jamie stood side by side neither moving for several seconds. The older brother touched his younger sibling's shoulder giving a small nod. Together they walked up stopping in between their mom and brother's graves. Taking off his glove Danny placed a hand on the cold, hard stones mumbling "I miss you both so much."

Taking a deep breath Danny retracted back to stand beside his brother who still had yet to move. Though he didn't speak aloud Jamie was having a private conversation inside his head. "Really wish you were both still here with us. I know I say this every year but you'd really love Eddie. You're both missed and I hope your watching proud."

"Ready kid," Danny broke through his brother's thoughts in a crackling voice. Nodding wordlessly Jamie followed back to the car, eyes brimmed with red. "Joe and mom are with us you know. They sent each of those kids to you."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah I know just miss them especially this time of year. Seeing the kids wake up early to check if Santa came reminds me of us growing up. We would wake Joe first then mom and dad.

"It would take awhile cause Joe was such a heavy sleeper," Danny recalled with a sad smile.

When they arrived back at the house Frank already started cooking the defrosted ham for dinner while Henry made potatoes and vegetables. "You two can set the table..Erin can you make a salad," Henry spoke up without looking away from his preparations.

Danny and Jamie brought napkins and plates into the dinning room setting places for everyone. "Remember when we fought over who would sit by dad and grandpa," Jamie smiled at the memory.

"Of course I do guess who won every year. Mom sure had a soft spot for you because I remember you pretty much had that seat every year," Danny set the last plate down smiling too. They both turned hearing the door open then close again.

"Anyone home.." Mikayla appeared in the doorway followed by her sisters and Joe bringing up the rear with Eddie. Seeing their uncle all three kids ran over giving Danny big hugs, Eddie following slowly holding a Serbian cake.

Linda arrived shortly with the boys filling the house with joyful conversations and bottles of beer popping open. Jamie sat on the couch with his kids, Jack and Sean talking about a game they invented to pass the time. "He's great with the kids," Linda smiled watching.

They sat down just after six to a cooked ham accompanied by bread stuffing, roasted and mashed potatoes, Brussels sprouts roasted, broccoli and peas with carrots. A basket of bread fresh from the oven sat beside Frank at the head of the table. Eddie kept her hand on the kids making sure they behaved and sat nicely. She didn't want to be embarrassed. Once everyone was seated they bowed their heads reciting the prayer together. "Amen let's eat. " Henry grinned.

"Mommy what is that stuff?" Maria pointed to the stuffing.

"That's called stuffing Kayla try some it's really good," Eddie said giving her a small portion. Frank slowly cut the turkey both Jamie and Danny eyeing the same peice.Frank sliced the piece in a perfect half, then gave one piece to each. " Peace on Earth, good will to men," Frank chuckled.

The two sons chuckled exchanging a smile that warmed Frank's heart seeing them getting along. "How you doing there Eddie," Henry asked watching Jamie serving her food.

"I am fine," Eddie smiled. "Trying to keep these kiddos occupied."

"They're fine no worries try to relax and have fun. Here drink some wine," henry motioned for her glass.Eddie laughed and slugged a glass of wine down straight.

"There you go Eddie you're learning. Maybe soon you'll be a worthy drinking buddy," Danny teased.

"I can drink all of you under the table if I want especially you Detecrive," Eddie replied.

Henry chuckled at Danny's confident smirk ready go debate that. Joe slid out of his chair between his sisters walking to his father. "Daddy."

Jamie received his little son and held him "what's wrong buddy?"

"Joe sit with daddy," Joe said settling against him as he did every Sunday when the family gathered.

Jamie smiled, "You are a big guy, yes..." he cuddled the shy boy. Frank smiled reminded of Jamie as a kid with his mother especially around big crowds. Comforted being close to his father Joe ate two dishes following Jamie as he cleared.

It bothered Eddie a bit how much Joe clung to Jamie and not her. She wanted that connection with her little boy. Linda watched with a smile, "its just a phase Jack was the same way but he grew out of it."

"My girls never had that phase, they always were content with us both."

"Boys are weird but honestly Jamie was that shy too as a kid. Don't worry you'll get plenty of time with him," Linda assured.

Eddie helped set out the dessert, "Mikayla, Maria, come hep Mommy put out the cookies please." Eddie took out her coin bread and put it on the platter. "Do you remember how the coin bread works girls?"

Mikayla took a breath saying it before her sister. "Whoever gets the coin gets good luck!" Maria pouted stomping her foot on her sister's.

"Girls!" Eddie said sternly. "That is right but we aren't in a race."

"She always answer and I never get to it isn't fair," Maria protested.

"she's a little older than you are," Eddie soothed. "Hush now and help Mommy."

The girls obeyed helping with the cake. "Mommy Santa coming?"

"Yes, girls," Eddie replied. "If we are good and kind hearted he's coming."

With hot coffee in every adult's cup the Reagans sat again together for desert. As the hour grew later Joe showed signs of tire rubbing his eyes and whining."We better get the little ones home,' Jamie suggested. "Come on honey..." Jamie picked up Joe and Maria leaving Mikayla to Eddie.

"Get those kids in bed Jamie, don't worry about mass.. Merry Christmas son," Frank said before Jamie even opened his mouth to apologize for missing mass.

Eddie agreed Joe was already nearly asleep. In his father's arms by the time they dsaid goodnight. Without being asked the girls gave hugs and kisses to everyone walking out to the car.

Eddie and Jamie put each of their kids into bed Joe already asleep, tucking the covers around them with routine hugs and kisses waiting until the girls fell asleep. Smiling Jamie put an arm around Eddie leading her downstairs. "Did you finish the rocking horse for Joey and the girls dollhouse?"

Jamie picked up both items wrapped neatly with tags both from Santa placing them under the tree. "Don't forget the milk and cookies."

"Oh, how could I?" Eddie asked laughing slightly. "Regular or chocolate?"

"Let's do chocolate this year.." Jamie smiled shifting the other gifts under the tree while Eddie set up a tray of milk and cookies.

She turned on the electric fire and curled her legs underneath her ready to indulge in the cookies and a nice movie.When he finished Jamie sighed sitting on the couch smiling at Eddie laying against him. "Love you."

Eddie put her feet on Jamie's lap and wiggled her toes, signaling she wanted a foot rub.Smirking Jamie slowly brought his hands to her feet rubbing gently, his eyes twinkling.

"You want one of those linzer tarts?" Eddie asked knowing they were Jamie's favorite.

"Sure," Jamie continued the massage watching Eddie's face relax as all the tension was slowly released. . How did i get so lucky to have Eddie and our kids he thought quietly with a smile.

"Is there anything you need to finish before we watch TV?" Eddie asked. "Do you think they are asleep?"

"Yeah they should be asleep. Im all caught up you?"

"I'm good...you want to watch the movie or you want ...make some memories of our own?"

"We can have the tv on while we watch memories.." Jamie took Eddie's hand leading her upstairs.

"No" Eddie said stopping him. "Right by the fireplace...let's stay right by the fire place."Jamie smiled grabbing the blanket in case their kids came down cupping Eddie's cheeks kissing her gently.

The fire did its own dance beside them shooting off orange and red embers as Eddie and Jamie connected. Once they finished they tiredly cuddled under the blanket falling asleep that way. Sometime into the night Maria tiptoed downstairs in her sheep slippers.

Quiet as a mouse the three year old peeked at the table seeing only crumbs left and an empty glass of milk. Turning she glanced the tree slowly creeping closer then stopped as the floor creaked. "What are you doing out of bed.."

Maria jumped and spun around guiltily watching Jamie walking in smiling. "Want to see if Santa came and he did!"

"Yes he did but Santa wants you in bed so he can keep the gifts here. You know Santa knows when you're sleeping or awake and good little kids need to be sleeping.." Jamie lifted her, carrying Maria back up to bed.

"I'm not tired no more," Maria yawned lying back to cuddle with her bunny while Jamie pulled the covers back up tucking them around her smiling.

"I know but it's bedtime. Daddy will stay until you fall asleep. I love you Maria.." Jamie kissed her forehead, staying until she fell back asleep. Before heading back down he checked on Mikayla and Joe then returned to Eddie's side.

Little feet hit the steps as the sun rose over the tress. Jamie and Eddie had dressed again in their Christmas pajamas and were snuggled under the blankets by the tree. "Mommy daddy.." Mikayla called leading her siblings downstairs joe holding on tight.

"Hey, Kayla Kat..." Jamie smiled. "Merry Christmas my girl. Merry Christmas to all of you."

Joey huffed from the steps, "daddy." Eddie laughed hugging the girls while Jamie rescued his son.

"Look under the tree!" Eddie encouraged. "Look... Santa came." A pile of gifts separated for each waited under the tree next to the empty bowl of cookies that were eaten at some point in the night and an empty glass of milk.

The girls climbed over Eddie picking up gifts, ripping the paper off. "Ooh i wanted this.."

"Santa knew that when you told him remember," Eddie smiled. "What do you have there Maria?"

Maria held up a blue dress "pretty Elsa."

"Yes it's the frozen dress you asked for just like Elsa in the movie," Mikayla smiled at her sister.

Joe barreled through his sisters taking the gift Mikayla picked up. "Joe gift."

"No not that one buddy," Jamie steered Joe to his pileJoe sat down letting Jamie and Eddie sit back and watch. He got a new red wagon just Jamie had as a kid. When Eddie looked away Jamie checked his phone sighing quietly hoping Armin was still coming.

Half an hour later, while they were cleaning up the wrapping paper, the door bell rang. Jamie smiled, his wife's biggest gift had arrived. "Hey Eddie would you mind getting that its for you.. " Jamie said.

"Me?" Eddie looked at Jamie confused but got up and went to open he door. She gasped when she saw her father in the doorway, in street clothes, baring a bag full of gifts. "Daddy!"

Smiling Ain dropped the bag and moved in giving Eddie a tight hug. "Merry Christmas Edit."

"Daddy how are you here? Are you okay?" she inhaled happy to be held by her father.

"I'm fine sweetheart i was allowed to leave early for good behavior and helping with the prison guards situation..." Armin whispered holding his grip around her missing all this time from being apart of his daughter's life.

Eddie invited him inside, "Jamie..." she could tell from the look on his face that he knew.

"Armin Merry Christmas, it's good to see you.." Jamie greeted extending a hand, turning to Eddie innocently catching her accusing eyes staring through him able to tell he knew about her father and kept it.

"Let's get breakfast, kids, show grandpa what Santa got you!"Mikayla and Maria took Armin's hand leading him inside past Joe who ran to his daddy seeing a strange face.

Jamie scooped the boy up "Give kisses to grandpa. Give big kisses and hugs," he encouraged.Joey turned burying his head in Jamie's shoulder shyly. Armin let it go and focused on the girls, he knew his youngest grandchild would come around eventually now that he would be around more.

Eddie beamed leading her father inside out of the cold. Quietly excusing himself Jamie slipped into the kitchen calling his father. Frank smiled when he saw the number. "Merry Christmas Jamie."

"Merry Christmas dad. " Jamie lowered his voice.

"Everything okay," Frank asked turning to meet his father's gaze. Not that it unusual for Jamie to call even if they would see each other soon but something in the low tone of his youngest's voice set off Frank's senses.

Jamie paused hearing Eddie laugh from the other room. "I don't want Eddie to hear that I called. Her father got out for Christmas and surprised her for Christmas."

"Oh that is so nice," Frank smiled. "I'll set another place unless you want to have the holiday alone with him.

"Thanks dad I think it'll be nice for Armin to eat with us after all he is family too and he missed so much of Eddie's life. I'm going to come early and drop off gifts for him so he doesn't feel bad when we exchange."

"Just come with the family and I'll meet you to get them in the garage," Frank offered. " Hurry up Pop is eying Eddie's bread "Laughing Jamie ended the call making a light breakfast before getting the kids ready for christmas dinner.

Maria took to Grandpa Armin immediately and wanted him to carry her into the house. After missing a big portion of their lives Armin obliged holding the girl tenderly.

"Hi, Grey Grandpa," Maria smiled as she held onto Armin.

"Merry Christmas sweetie.." Frank gave her a kiss smiling at Armin. "Frank Reagan."

"Armin Janko, thank you so much for being the father I couldn't be to my daughter," Armin greeted. "I'd shake your hand up...she's being a glue baby."

Frank smiled, "Yes of course. It's a pleasure Eddie is a fantastic woman and that is you and your wife raising her. You are part of our family please don't be shy if you want or need anything." Armin settled down very comfortably, his daughter sticking close to him. When the coin bread was sliced, Armin got the coveted coin. He choked up with emotion.

Henry announced dinner bringing everyone around the table. "Armin would you like to say grace?"

"I would," he replied reaching out for Eddie's hand. "Bless us o Lord," he began, again choking up at a dream he never thought would be realized.

"For these thy gifts..." Eddie continued helping him through wet eyes happy to have the best Christmas present next to her.


End file.
